Roger Baugh
Roger Baugh Janine Melnitz (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2011) (Comic p.10). Janine says: "Doctor Egon Spengler, this is Roger Baugh." is a former boyfriend of Janine Melnitz and was a Professor of Literature at City College of New York. History At an unspecified point in time, Janine and Roger began dating. Janine talked to Roger at length about Egon Spengler so much so that Roger regarded them as old friends. On one occasion, he sent a flower bouquet to the Firehouse. Roger later met Egon outside of Delgado's Gym but Egon didn't shake Roger's hand when offered it. Preoccupied with a supernatural problem, he walked off. Janine assured Roger that Egon wasn't being rude and was thinking of something else. Towards the end of summer, Roger took Janine out to a special performance of Don Giovanni at the Metropolitan Opera House, mainly because it involved a ghost, and he thought Janine would be interested. When the Roger witnessed the Phantom of the Opera manifest, he finally understood what Janine was warning him about, and agreed they should leave. About a year or so later, Roger and Janine settled down for the night and searched for something to watch on television. Roger found the most terrible thing he could, "Spence vs. The Crystal Ghoul" but Janine was oddly unresponsive. To Roger's horror, Janine was discharging Yellow Slime from her eyes. Roger rushed to the Firehouse, and went to Egon for help. They went straight to Roger's Apartment and found Janine free floating and encased in the slime. Roger tried to be helpful and asked if an exorcism was needed. Egon had an idea and they took Janine to the Firehouse. When a Gris-Gris failed to do anything to Janine, Roger asked what other tricks Egon had up his sleeve. Both were unaware three Draugar manifested behind them. While Egon engaged them, Roger attempted to help and called out the Draugar's plan as 'cowardly'. The Draug used a form of astral projection to teleport Egon and Roger into Janine's mind. Roger was troubled as they walked through Janine's memories, including Janine meeting Egon for the first time. He was upset and angry when he saw the memory of Janine kissing Egon after the Grendel incident. When the pair finally reached Janine, Roger became worried Egon was antagonizing the Drauger too much. The Draugar elected to kill them both and offer their souls in addition to Janine's. They fled and hid in the memory of Peter's apartment, circa New Year's Eve 1989. There, Roger learned the name of one of Janine's ex-boyfriends - Louis Tully. Once Egon convinced the Draugar to release them, Roger was still unnerved by the whole experience and told Janine they would talk about it on Thursday during racquetball. He assured Janine not to be a pessimist when she showed concerns of how that conversation would go, saying it only matters where their conversation would end. During the Tiamat incident, Roger accepted a teaching position in San Francisco. He asked Janine to move with him but she declined. The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R were accidentally displaced to the prime dimension during the Proteus incident and met their counterparts. Janine noticed a similarity between Egon Spengler of 68-R and Roger. As the Ghostbusters' exploration of the multiverse expanded, they met the Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E. They noticed the Egon Spengler of 68-E resembled Roger even more than Egon 68-R. It was decided they wouldn't introduce him to Janine. Trivia *Roger is visually based on Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters. *Roger's last name "Baugh" is borrowed from Ghostbusters fan Fritz Baugh, owner and operator of The Ectozone. *Erik Burnham requested the Extreme Ghostbusters version for Roger's design while conferring with Dan Schoening. Following The Nerd Podcast Ep. 52, 19:28-19:54 3/12/13 *Roger's pet name for Janine is "Twinkle" *In Issue #13, Roger wore the white tuxedo Egon wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Fright at the Opera" *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Roger's photo is to the right of Janine. *Evidenced in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, Roger is fluent in Swedish. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 ****Janine talks to him on the phone ***Issue #8 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ****Janine and Egon talk about Roger **Volume 2 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #14 ****On page one, Peter alludes to Roger. Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.1). Peter says: "Does Blondie know?" ***Issue #20 ****Mentioned on page 25 *Ghostbusters: Get Real **Issue #1 ***On page 20 to 21, Janine hears Egon (RGB) and mistakes him for Roger. Janine Melnitz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.20). Janine says: "Roger?!" Janine Melnitz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.21). Janine says: "You just looked... never mind." *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 ***Mentioned in memo on page 21.68-E Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-E Memo reads: "An interesting coincidence, the Spengler of 68-E bears a remarkable resemblance to Prof. ROGER BAUGH -- an acquaintance of Janine Melnitz." References Gallery RogerBaugh.jpg|As seen in Issue #8 RogerBaugh02.jpg|As seen in Issue #13 RogerBaugh03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 RogerBaugh04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 RogerBaugh05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 RogerBaugh07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters